


Unfamiliar Dreaming

by AHauntingSun



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben tries to say goodbye to Klaus, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Missing Scene, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHauntingSun/pseuds/AHauntingSun
Summary: While laying on the floor of the FBI building, Klaus experienced a weird and terrifying lucid dream. Though he isn’t convinced it was a dream.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Unfamiliar Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> A short Ben goes to say goodbye to Klaus fic...

Was it a dream?

It couldn’t have been…

It felt claustrophobic, which makes it fit with most of his waking experiences… but he was not entirely sure he was awake in that… place.

Wherever that place was.

He laid in bed, listening to the distant sounds of the news report his siblings were watching, and he wondered… Did he want it to be a dream?

He could still feel the disorientation it caused him. The sense of emptiness, confusion, and terror.

Terror… oh the terror.

_Ben._

* * *

Instant relief.

That’s the first thing Klaus noticed when he opened his eyes.

The second was the vast, never-ending darkness that stretched ahead of him.

It looked solid.

Which was weird because he was floating in water. Or at least, that’s how he felt.

_What is happening?_

He remembered the pain coursing through him as he was flung back through the air. He also remembered wanting to give Ben enough power to go in and help their sister... he remembered Ben walking towards the excruciating light…

And now here he found himself, floating in… the ocean?

“Klaus…”

He had been here before, but usually whenever he found himself in this... place, he’d be taking a bath right before. And once he opened his eyes, he’d be facing the surface, not the solid darkness in front of him.

The surface was behind him, but it was so far away and its light was so dim. He tried to turn around to swim towards it, but he was stuck.

This must be a dream.

“Klaus.”

_Or a nightmare._

God how he hated the sound of his name in this place.

“Klaus Look at me! Klaus!”

_No!_

He knew that voice…

“Klaus… There isn’t much time left”

No… _No_. That voice isn’t supposed to be here. This place is only for the angry and annoyingly loud ghosts. This is not the place for...

“Klaus! I have to tell you something…”

_Ben._

Klaus couldn’t stop the muffled scream that burst out of him as he looked at the direction of the voice.

This must be a dream. It must be.

“Klaus, I- ”

Klaus closed his eyes, shook his head as he placed his hand over his ears, and started muttering “This isn’t real... Go away. Go Away!”

“Klaus, I’m real! Please, Klaus…” Ben shouted over Klaus’ voice.

No… this is a Fake Ben. Vanya’s waves must have affected him somehow and now his subconsciousness was torturing him with this image of Ben.

Because what was standing -floating? – in front of him Was. Not. Ben.

With blue lifeless eyes, a glowing shredded abdomen, and a body drenched in blood, the thing that had Ben’s voice didn’t look like Ben.

It almost looked like Ben the day he died. It looked like a ghost. An angry and annoyingly loud ghost.

Klaus kept shaking his head and refused to look again at the distorted image of his brother. “no, not real. You can’t… No-”

“Klaus… I’m leaving. It’s time”

The thing was touching him. Hugging him.

Klaus’ breath came to a stuttering halt.

“I know… I look different. I don’t know why, Klaus. But please… Klaus you don’t have to look at me if you don’t want to. But I have to say this...”

Klaus felt an acute pain in his chest as his eyes started to burn and well up with tears. But… he couldn’t tune out the voice of his dead brother that was coming from the ghost hugging him.

“Klaus, I think I managed to stop Vanya. I mean… We did it Klaus… I talked to her, and now there will be no explosion. But once you wake up…”

His breath came back to him in short gasps, as a startled laugh escaped his lips. “Once I wake up? Yes. Yes… This is a dream…” He inhaled sharply “I mean obviously! I am breathing under water, talking to the wrong ghost version of my annoying, pain in the-”

The ghost -Ben?- hugged him tighter causing him to stop his high pitched frightened ramblings mid-sentence.

“Once you wake up, I will not be there anymore. Klaus, this is it…”

This is it… _Yeah, but this is a dream._

_It can’t be real. But…_

_This is it._

Klaus slowly lifted his head and turned to face the ghost and forced himself to look.

The ghost of Ben was looking back. His arms were still tight around Klaus’ arms, holding him in place. But he was looking directly at Klaus’ eyes.

And he was transparent now. Glowing.

Klaus was filled with confusion. And terror.

_What is going on?_

_What do you mean?_

_What is this place?_

_If you are really Ben, then why do you look like this?_

All the questions he wanted to ask raced through his head, stumbling over each other and preventing him from focusing on a single line of thought…

“Are you breaking up with me?” Was the thing that came out of his mouth.

Ben let go of Klaus as he let out a startled derisive snort. “Klaus!”

“What?!” Klaus felt himself softly giggle.

Ben looked at him with an amused irritated look on his transparent face. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it again, shaking his head.

A couple of seconds passed in a terrifying and cold silence, and Klaus was starting to feel he was drifting backwards, towards the surface.

“Klaus,” the silence was broken by Ben’s overly serious voice, “I want you to know, it’s not you, it’s me.”

This time it was Klaus’ turn to let out an undignified snort. “Ben!” he said imitating his brother’s exasperated tone.

Because somehow, in that instant, Klaus was sure this was Ben.

He wasn’t sure if this was a dream, but that in front of him was really Ben.

His annoying, pain in the ass, and borderline stalkerish fiend of a brother…

And he was saying goodbye…

“Ben…”

The silence that was so frigid and confusing a second ago became tangibly turbulent as Klaus continued to drift nearer to the surface away from Ben who was still standing in the same spot near to the solid depth of this ocean.

“Klaus,” His brother was smiling gently, his eyes shining with unshed tears. His voice echoed through Klaus’ head.

He was disappearing.

_Klaus._

“Wait…” Klaus shouted with a breaking voice.

_Klaus._

Why was he saying goodbye?

This can’t be happening.

_Klaus_.

“Remember Klaus, it’s all been gravy.”

Why is this happening?

_Klaus._

Klaus couldn’t focus on his brother anymore as he was pulled through the surface. He closed his eyes as the blinding light hit his face.

And then it was dark again.

* * *

Klaus opened his eyes and got out of the bed he was laying on.

He walked slowly; his head was still hurting in a weird unfamiliar headache that had assaulted him the second he woke up on the floor of the FBI building.

He could hear his siblings starting to argue, which was bar for the course at this moment. They saved the world, became wanted criminals and, once again, they lost one of their own.

He wanted to have a word with them. They didn’t know…

Vanya did.

But none of the others knew about Ben.

Part of him didn’t want to broach the subject. Strangely, he didn’t feel like he would have the right words, or the right feelings. He felt like he didn’t have the right.

Which was ridiculous, he knew that. But he couldn’t shake the sense of guilt that kept clinging to him.

This would have been an excellent time for Ben to give his unwanted opinions on what he should do… yeah, he ignored his advice sometimes, but… it was nice to have that different opinion.

Maybe he should talk to Vanya…

Klaus walked down the stairs listening to Alison as she listed the official organizations who were trying to hunt them down.

Yeah, he should talk to Vanya.

Yeah, he couldn’t open this discussion about Ben with the others now. Maybe once they found a safe place away from trigger happy government officials…

Maybe his yurt would be safe…

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... This is my first and possibly my only fic. I really wanted to do something with Klaus and Ben saying goodbye, but in a way that wasn't entirely happy... because I love pain.
> 
> The idea of the watery place filled with ghosts came from episode 3 of season 1. Klaus was clearly floating, which was physically impossible with the position he was laying in... and the span of his arms shouldn't have fit in that tiny bathtub. 
> 
> I think someone else also used that scene for something similar... but I don't remember where I saw that.
> 
> I apologize for any spelling or grammar error in this...  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
